vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Universal RPG: Anything Goes
Universal RPG: Anything Goes (URPG: AG for short) is a Role-playing game on VG Mania. You can pick any character from any video game ever made. Any member of VG may join as long as they follow the rules. Rules 1) Everything must make sense. 2) You can have up to three characters in your party. 3) Characters can be from any video game company. 4) No side accounts. Parties Nintendogamer2012 *Solid Snake *Falco Lombardi *Waluigi JMurph95 *Wario *Jimmy T. *Rouge the Bat Kirbyfan66 Kirbyfan66 got special permission to use 4 party members. Kirbyfan66 is also currently working together with LuigiTailsPrower. *Lloyd Irving *Raine Sage *Regal Bryant Members Currently out of Party *Kratos Aurion *Genis Sage Liquidblaze97 *Toon Link *Shadow the Hedgehog *Trunks LuigiTailsPrower LuigiTailsPrower is currently working together with Kirbyfan66. *Yoshi *Y.Y. (Yellow Yoshi) *Poundy (Light Blue Yoshi) DoomsdayZone *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *9-Volt Story Synopses JMurph95 Wario breaks his TV and decides to steal a new one. At the TV store he meets up with and fights Waluigi, then Waluigi tells him that Bowser wants him to look for the chaos emeralds. Waluigi wants to keep the emeralds for himself and Wario, Bowser overhears this, and then fights Wario and Waluigi, loses, and runs away. Wario and Waluigi find and fight a strange little man guarding a bridge, and steal a chaos emerald (purple) from Solid Snake. Waluigi then dissolves and comes back as an assist trophy released by Yoshi and Roshi. Wario then finds Waluigi and steals Yoshi and Roshi's chaos emerald (red). They then wander into Kongo Jungle and beat up DK, then Waluigi tells Wario that a chaos emerald is in Green Hill Zone. Waluigi finds the chaos emerald (white), battles Bowser, loses, and is taken away in Bowser's Koopa clown copter. Wario chaos controls into the clown copter and Bowser mysteriously warps away, leaving behind the emerald. Waluigi then drops the emerald and Wario throws Waluigi out of the copter. He then lands the copter, fights Banjo and Kazooie, and motorcycles into the middle of the desert, where he meets up with Snake, Falco, and Waluigi. Waluigi decides to stay with Snake and Falco, so Wario runs away crying like a baby. He realizes that Waluigi stole one of his chaos emeralds, and Jimmy T. comes over to Wario and starts dancing. Wario suggests that Jimmy should come along on his journey. Jimmy T. happily agrees and tells Wario that Bowser, his dad, Papa T., and others were kidnapped by a mysterious masked man. Wario and Jimmy decide to go after the chaos emeralds first, and then save Papa T. Jimmy T. spots three people ahead, Toon Link, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Trunks. He dances towards them and gets in a fight, in which his wig comes off and he cries away to Wario. Jimmy attempted to steal a chaos emerald, but only got a pickle. Wario and Jimmy T. were walking through a forest, trying to get to Mushroom Kingdom. Soon, Rouge the Bat flies over them and startles Wario and Jimmy. Rouge knows who obtains all of the emeralds, and was paid by Bowser in order to stay out of the way from the chaos emeralds. Just as Rouge was about to leave, Wario and Jimmy pleaded Rouge to stay with them, and she agreed. Wario and his team met up with the Yoshis again and fought them for the chaos emerald (blue). Everybody on Wario's team get knocked out. Wario then gets revived by Raine Sage, and leaves with Rouge and Jimmy. Wario, Rouge, and Jimmy weren't watching where they were walking and walked right off of a cliff. Rouge caught Wario and Jimmy, and she flew them down to the ground. Just as Wario was about to use his chaos emerald, a hawk snatched it from his hands. Jimmy then suggested to go to Momma T.'s house for help. LiquidBlaze97 Toon Link (aka TLink) is notified that Ganon has kidnapped Zelda again and stumbles upon two Pokeballs, which he uses to capture a Pichu and a Minun. Pichu finds out about the chaos emeralds from Waluigi and the three go to look for some. They run into Shadow who sends Pichu and Minun flying using his chaos emerald (green) and ultimately joins TLink in the emerald hunt. They then steal a chaos emerald (yellow) from a black and a white Koopa Troopa, see Bowser take a chaos emerald (white) that Shadow had stashed earlier, and beat up Ganon and take his chaos emerald (light blue). Then Shadow starts messing around with chaos control until they ultimately run into Metal Shadow and Dark Toon Link (DTLink). They chaos control away to Yoshi's Village and steal Roshi's chaos emerald (white again). TLink and Shadow start looking for a partner and Trunks from DBZ joins. Then they chaos control to Hyrule so TLink can get Zelda's piece of the Triforce and find out there's a war going on between the Gorons and monsters being led by Ganon and the Black and White Koopa Troopas. They defeat the monsters handily and TLink walks away with all three Triforces. Afterwards they briefly confront Jimmy T., then get in a battle where Metal Shadow teams up with Sonic '06 antagonist Mephiles and Super Mario Bros. 2 antagonist Wart. They kill TLink, and Shadow and Trunks are left to take out all the bad guys that want their chaos emeralds or them dead. They defeat the Black and White Koopas and Ganon and find out TLink has been with them the whole time. Then TLink goes to take on DTLink. DTLink runs away early for no apparent reason and they chaos control Ganon to a hospital. Then TLink and Shadow get in a fight that is broken up by Trunks. NintendoGamer2012 Solid Snake gets an anonymous call saying if he doesn't meet someone's demands someone will die. Shortly afterward he finds out that his colonel has been murdered. He then traces the call to an airport and gets on a plane, gets another call to jump out of the plane, and does, narrowly escaping a lethal explosion. He is then ordered to start digging and digs up a chaos emerald (purple), which he sets aside and Wario and Waluigi steal shortly after. When he finishes digging a platform rises up out of the ground and he meets the caller (identity still unknown). Snake lunges at him, but he vanishes. Then Snake meets up with Falco Lombardi and the two team up. They fly off the platform in an Arwing, which Waluigi falls on later. Falco beats up Waluigi, then Snake beats up Falco, then Snake falls asleep. Later they meet up with Wario, and after a touching break up between Wario and Waluigi, Waluigi gives Snake and Falco his chaos emerald (purple again) in exchange for letting him join their team. They pass through Gritzy Desert to get to Toad Town, where they hear a cry for help. They run into Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and a giant hoard of Boos who capture them and put them in an invisible jail cell. LuigiTailsPrower Yoshi returns to Yoshi's Village one day to find all his friends have been kidnapped, along with the village's supply of food. He goes out looking for them, and finds Roshi (the red Yoshi) quickly. Roshi explains how he found this stone (red Chaos Emerald), and they overhear Toon Link, Pichu, and Minun talking about finding other emeralds like it. So they go to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's item storage warehouse and start breaking open assist trophies. One of them turns out to be Waluigi, and ultimately results in Wario taking their chaos emerald. Then Shadow tells them a bit about their power and chaos controls away. Yoshi and Roshi then find Boshi (blue Yoshi) and the three fight off Bowser. Boshi then tells Yoshi and Roshi that the food's being stored at Mt. Lavalava. A chaos emerald (white) falls out of the sky and lands in Roshi's hands. Roshi tries to chaos control there, but it doesn't work. Boshi tries to chaos control there, but winds up going back in time because it turns out he swallowed a chaos emerald (blue) thinking it was a blueberry. Finally they do chaos control to Mt. Lavalava, only to find out that the food's been moved somewhere else. They return to Yoshi's Village and meet up with Y.Y. (yellow Yoshi), who takes Yoshi and Boshi to a factory while Roshi stays behind with the emerald. There they find Ooshi (orange Yoshi), get attacked by Mecha-Koopas, and Yoshi gets taken away by a gear, Y.Y. gets knocked out by a pendulum, and Boshi and Ooshi get taken away by an elevator. Then Boshi and Ooshi run into Wart who throws a strange egg at Boshi that mind controls him. Boshi knockes out Ooshi, and Ooshi wakes up on a beach with Y.Y. who has amnesia. After Roshi finds them, they go back to the village to find the place trashed. Roshi and Ooshi follow after the perpitrators while Y.Y. stays behind. Eventually, Roshi and Ooshi split up and Roshi has to fight Wart by himself. Just as he's about to lose, Y.Y., who is cured now, comes in and tosses Wart, Boshi coughs up his chaos emerald and is free of Wart's mind control, and Wart runs away. Ooshi meets up with them, Yoshi returns, they free Poundy (light blue Yoshi), Roshi pickes up the chaos emerald, and the 6 dispute who will continue the journey. Meanwhile, Wart sent a Shy Guy to find a chaos emerald, and gets one of TLink's emeralds (yellow), which he loses later in a battle against Shadow and Trunks. Eventually it is decided that Yoshi, Y.Y., and Poundy will continue the journey. Poundy randomly chaos controls into a room with a bunch of unfamiliar faces, Bowser, and Poshi (pink Yoshi). Then Poundy chaos controls several of the people out of there while the other Yoshis take on Wario, Jimmy, and Rouge. KirbyFan66 This is the only part of the RPG which takes place in a different realm from the others, so it never crosses over into the other parts. However, they may cross paths if KF permits it. This story takes place in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, like the game did. It started out with Lloyd, Kratos, Regal, and Raine trying to simmer down uprisings against the other country from the other one- basically, to stop the Sylvarant vs. Tethe'alla debates. After climbing a mountain, the group decides to head to Altamira for relaxation. However, monsters that were being used for the carnival broke loose. Lloyd anc co. beat them, but Regal had to stay behind so he could manage Lezereno. Lloyd, Kratos and Raine left for Palmacosta. When they got there, they were assaulted by Palmacosta members, since they were thought to be Tethe'allan. Genis stopped them, however, and they moved on to Asgard. Kratos then pointed out that Mithos had been ressurected, and the Chaos Emerald he found was gone. He decided to re-join Cruxis, but without telling Lloyd or Genis (he did, however, tell Raine). At Asgard, the leader of these rebellions (a generic townsman named Jerry) was found. However, he was too strong for Lloyd and co. Lloyd was furious after he struck Raine, almost killing her. He used a special arte and beat Jerry. It is unknown where he is right now, and Lloyd is unconcious. Genis had taken Lloyd and Raine to the doctor in Flanoir, where he told Lloyd that Raine was fine. Lloyd was in a critical condition, but by nightfall. he was up and moving. Genis decided to pay Presea a visit, and Lloyd and Raine headed for Altamira, where they fought off monsters. As of recent, KF's team has been chaos controlled into the realm where the other stories are taking place. In other words, KF's team is finally crossing over with the other members. DoomsdayZone Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver go to the Halberd to look for Shadow, Knuckles mysteriously disappears, and Sonic and Silver fight Jalhalla who runs away. Then they meet up with Tetra who is after Jalhalla because he has an emerald in his mask. When they go to look for him they find an egg guarded by Shy Guys. They defeat the Shy Guys (who also defeat Silver) and break open the egg releasing Yoshi. Then they find Knuckles, who's unconcious, and they carry him off and leave Silver for dead. Sonic finds a chaos emerald in Knuckles' hand, but all the chaos emeralds are already taken, so it's probably a fake. Then they run into a mysterious figure who uses Chaos Rift somehow and the three get separated. Knuckles comes to and he and Sonic run into the figure again, who reveals himself to be Mephiles the Dark. He summons Jalhalla and they defeat him. Then he banishes them to nowhere and goes after Shadow. While wandering through, Sonic and Knuckles come across 9-Volt, and the three wind up in Soleanna. This part came in much later than the others, so it is the least developed section so far. Chaos Emeralds Currently in URPG: AG, most of the members who participate in the RPG are on a chase to get all seven chaos emeralds. Here is a list of the chaos emeralds and who currently obtains them: Red Chaos Emerald: LuigiTailsPrower & Kirbyfan66 Purple Chaos Emerald: Nintendogamer2012 Green Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Yellow Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 White Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Light Blue Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 Blue Chaos Emerald: DoomsdayZone (Future) Purple Chaos Emerald: DoomsdayZone Category:Universal RPGs